The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Cracks sometimes occur inside semiconductor devices due to thermal or mechanical stress exerted during various processes. In order to prevent such occurrence of cracks, various methods for analyzing the progress of cracks in a structure have been proposed.
For example, JP 2010-160028A discloses a technology in which a crack-containing cross section in a structure formed by welding different kinds of materials is focused on and the progress of the crack in the cross section is analyzed based on an algorithm using the J integrated value and the stress intensity factor. In addition, as another technique, JP 2011-204081A discloses a technology with regard to a leading edge of a crack arising in a structure to be analyzed, in which an elastic energy release rate of each node adjacent to the leading edge of the crack in the direction in which the crack is progressing is computed using a finite element method (FEM) to analyze the progress of the crack.